


Like a Virgin

by Lovemylife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Song fic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets dared to preform a song that will drive Derek crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

No pov  
"Omg this is such a bad idea" stiles says  
"No it's not" Allison says "Derek will love it!"  
"He's gonna kill me"  
"No he won't"

Stiles pov   
Allison, Lydia, and Erika dared me to sing Like a Virgin by Madonna to Derek. Because you know the irony of me singing about my virginity to the guy I've been helplessly in love with for the past two years isn't enough. They are also dressing me in all white to show my pureness. I made the mistake of asking Lydia to help me woo Derek. She says this will make his wolf preen. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen preform his dare I welcome to the stage Stiles not his real first name Stilinski!!!" You can hear some clapping. Herr we go they also dared me to sexy dance and look at Derek. The music starts to play and I head out there in a slow walk that I tried to make sexy but prolly turned out creepy  
"I made it through the wilderness" I lean my head back on the wall and strick a sensual pose with one arm up on the wall and one arm across my stumach   
"Somehow I made it through" I bring the arm that was up slowly down.   
"I didn't know how lost I was until I found you" I look at Derek   
"I was beat incomplete, I've been had I was sad and blue ," slowly start to walk to the center   
"But you made me feel, yeah you made me feel, shiny and new." At this point Erika and Allison joined me on either side   
"Like a virgin touched for the very first time" I bring my arms up to a submissive pose above my head, Allison and Erika and dancing on either side   
"like a virgin when your heart beats next to mine"   
I pump my chest out on heart beats then I bring one hand out and across on next to mine  
"Gonna give you all my love boy, fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you cause only love can last." I walk by him and flop on the couch put my hands on my heart for all my love and fear is fading fast. I roll on my side pick up the white cloth and look him dead in the eye for the all for you part. He apparently looses it and can't wait until the end of the song because in the blink of an eye he's straddling me. And saying"all for me? Well arnt I one lucky boy," then kisses me


End file.
